Harry Potter and the Crimson Child
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: They let the child of the Dark Lord live... Would this be a grave and fatal mistake? Or did they do the right thing, sparing the innocent?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Crimson Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any related characters which belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own Adell, the original character in this story.

Prologue:

They had seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, murder Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack, before the final battle.

_Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close._

_A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat._

_"Take… it… Take… it…."_

_Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silver blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do—_

_A flask conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened._

_"Look… at… me…." He whispered._

_The green eyes found the black but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more._

But… They did not see his body disappear after they had left, nor of Bellatrix's body.

He had defeated Lord Voldemort in single combat, as their spells collided.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

And he had fallen, and they laid his body in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, and fifty others who had died fighting him… But they did not see the body vanish as well…

No… They did not see the child, with the crimson eyes, whose pale skin glowed under the moonlight, and whose black hair was that of the shadows… They did not see the child who took away those three bodies… Not until…

_The whole Wizarding community was cheering at the fall of the Dark Lord, the Great Hall of Hogwarts was filled with festivities, the House Banners waving merrily in the breeze… Those of Slytherin, though in a solemn mood, had joined._

_Even the Dracos were in the midst of it all, both Narcissa and Lucius happy that their son, Draco, was safe in the end._

_All seemed well… The merry mood, the sumptuous food, even Draco couldn't resist joining Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest in the festivities, after an awkward silence, in which the two boys shook hands and grinned._

_All was well, when the doors of the Great Hall, slowly but surely creaked open, revealing a child with pale skin and jet black hair, eyes hidden in the shadows, and three very familiar bodies… The bodies of Severus Snape, Voldemort, and Bellatrix Black, hovering behind the child._

_All heads turned, and a dead silence rang through the room… The both Dumbledore's Army, the Order and the teachers of Hogwarts strode forward, shielding the rest of the population behind them, anticipating an attack._

_Warily… Almost shyly… The child lifted his head to reveal a pair of crimson red eyes, almost tearful… When he croaked out; "W-what's g-g-going on?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Crimson Eyes

Harry Potter and the Crimson Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any related characters which belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own Adell, the original character in this story.

* * *

Side Notes: "Word" said. _'Word'_ thought. _'Word'_ Parseltongue.

Author's Notes: Thank you for those kind reviews. And I'll try to update regularly. Also I just realized that this is my only non-Naruto fanfic, which might be the first of many more non-Naruto fanfics. Anyway, this was based on a dream I got after reading all the Harry Potter books 7 times each…

* * *

Poll: Should Snape be revived or allowed to live in this story? Or should he remain dead?

* * *

Previously:

_All was well, when the doors of the Great Hall, slowly but surely creaked open, revealing a child with pale skin and jet black hair, eyes hidden in the shadows, and three very familiar bodies… The bodies of Severus Snape, Voldemort, and Bellatrix Black, hovering behind the child._

_All heads turned, and a dead silence rang through the room… Then both Dumbledore's Army, the Order and the teachers of Hogwarts strode forward, shielding the rest of the population behind them, anticipating an attack._

_Warily… Almost shyly… The child lifted his head to reveal a pair of crimson red eyes, almost tearful… When he croaked out; "W-what's g-g-going on?"_

* * *

Chapter 1: Crimson Eyes

Several wands were pointed at the child, red lights sparking at the tips, and all eyes were on the figure at the doorway, the three bodies still hovering menacingly behind him. "W-wha-what happened?" the child stuttered out, looking around nervously, his crimson red eyes scanning the room in fear.

The air was tensed at the appearance of the child, and not one soul moved… Not one… Except the Malfoys, whose eyes went wide, Narcissa, her hand up to her mouth which was open, Lucius, his ears red and had looked flustered, stood up from his seat, and Draco, the boy, shocked as his mother was open his mouth, trying to speak, yet no words came out.

"It can't be…" Harry breathed out.

The childs eyes were wide and brimming with tears running down her unnaturally pale skin, his tiny voice muttering; "Y-you… M-my parents…" he sobbed, a snake appearing at his feet. _"Which one of you killed my parents?!" _ he screamed in parseltongue, Harry being taken aback, as the snake slithered and dove towards them and several jets of light shot out of wands, hitting the snake squarely which in turn burst into flames, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.

The wands were directed at the child yet again and several more spells were called out, by more than one. "Stupefy!" Many shouted as red beams of light headed towards the child, when someone else had screamed "Protego!"

The spells were deflected by the invisible shield and the child remained unharmed, but otherwise shaken and getting more fearful by the second.

All heads turned towards the casters, none other than the Draco's all whom had their wands out, all looking nervous yet livid.

"What the bloody hell was that for Malfoy?!" Ron roared, pointing his wand at Draco who raised his hands up, beads of sweat trickling down his face, both Narcissa and Lucius putting an arm out in front of him, as protection, as the boy started mumbling incoherent words…

That's when it hit Harry… "That's not Voldemort… Is it?" he asked them, many flinching upon the name and looked at the Malfoys, whose eyes were trying to look elsewhere but at Harry, and gave a doubtful nod… Doubtful… But a nod, nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 2: Cry

Harry Potter and the Crimson Child

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any related characters which belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own Adell, the original character in this story.

Side Notes: "Word" said. _'Word'_ thought. _'Word'_ Parseltongue.

Author's Notes: Reviews are greatly GREATLY appreciated.

* * *

Poll: Should Snape be revived or allowed to live in this story? Or should he remain dead?

* * *

Previously:

That's when it hit Harry… "That's not Voldemort… Is it?" he asked them, many flinching upon the name and looked at the Malfoys, whose eyes were trying to look elsewhere but at Harry, and gave a doubtful nod… Doubtful… But a nod, nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cry

The child stumbled back shaken at the events and fell back on his behind and started sobbing on the floor, rubbing his eyes profusely, the protection charm lifting.

Wands, both of witch and of wizard were lowered with doubt and cautiousness as an uncomfortable silence ran on, only to be disturbed by sobs and murmuring from the child on the floor who continued to cry out.

Lucius shot Narcissa a nervous glance when Draco crept towards the crying child, trying to soothe him, who in turn grabbed unto the older boy's robes and sobbed into his clothes.

Harry felt a pang of pity, deep in his gut as he took a step forwards and looked at the odd pair. _"Calm down… Don't worry… I won't hurt you."_ he whispered to him in parseltongue, ignoring the furtive glances his friends were giving him. _"Please… Look at me…"_ he urged on as the child turned to him with a grim look, his crimson eyes looking straight into Harry's green orbs.

A hiss escaped the child's lips, his fingers digging deep into Draco's robes who continued to try and soothe her.

Harry kept on going, the gears in his head working on what was happening. _"Please… Tell me… Who are your parents?"_ he breathed out, waiting for the dreaded reply.

The silence lingered on for a moment when the child opened his mouth, whispering into Draco's ear, who turned towards Harry with a somber look. "Lestrange… and _Him_." He said.

The stillness in the air broke as whispers broke out in the crowd.

Minerva McGonagall soon enough stepped forward, pushing her glasses up to the crook of her nose, the gash on her cheek having been healed but her hair was still out if its bun, and she spoke up. "Move along now." She spoke as if none of the wand wielding from before had happened and that she was speaking to students who were caught in the act of sneaking in a Puffskein into the Prefect's bathroom.

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat and looked at the crowd. "You heard what Miss McGonagall said. Move along." He repeated as his eyes met Arthur Weasley's who gave a nod. McGonagall walked by Harry and shot him a look and continued on to the Malfoys. "Come with me… And bring the child. You have a lot of explaining to do." She said in a stiff tone, both Lucius and Narcissa nodding.

The Malfoys along with the child followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall along with Harry, Kingsley, and Arthur… George, Hermione, Ron and the rest staying after being restrained by Mrs. Weasley.

"Things can't get any worse can they?" Arthur sighed shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 3: Child

Harry Potter and the Crimson Child

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any related characters which belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own Adell, the original character in this story.

Side Notes: "Word" said. _'Word'_ thought. _'Word'_ Parseltongue.

Author's Notes: Reviews are really greatly GREATLY appreciated.

------------------------------------------

Poll: Should Snape be revived or allowed to live in this story? Or should he remain dead?

------------------------------------------

Previously:

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat and looked at the crowd. "You heard what Miss McGonagall said. Move along." He repeated as his eyes met Arthur Weasley's who gave a nod. McGonagall walked by Harry and shot him a look and continued on to the Malfoys. "Come with me… And bring the child. You have a lot of explaining to do." She said in a stiff tone, both Lucius and Narcissa nodding.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Child

Harry, Draco and the child stayed outside the Headmaster's office, the latter, seated down on the floor, the child in his arms, quietly staring at the gargoyle head that was on the ground, still unfixed from the previous battle, while Harry leaned impatiently on the wall, staring out of the shattered window, overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

The three were told to stay outside while the rest would discuss matters, and did so after receiving a sharp glare from Minerva and a few words from Lucius, they hearing inaudible shouting from the room above, the door leading to the winding staircase wide open, though their conversation was jumbled up, probably because of the chaos ensuing in the debate being held.

"What shall we do with the child? This situation could be dangerous." Kingsley started, only to be cut off by Arthur. "If this got out, who knows how this will affect everything."

"If this got out? If this got out?! It already got out the moment Mr. Malfoy spoke of the name!" Minerva replied shrilly, sending a glance at Lucius who turned livid and more shouting broke out.

"It's not Draco's fault!"

"I am not blaming your son! But if things get out of hand!"

"They might ask the child to be killed!"

"It is the child of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Yet still an innocent child!"

"That is beside the point! We might see that, but all they shall see is a threat!"

"An innocent child Minerva!"

"I know but---" Minerva stuttered when a cough caught their attention.

Whipping around, they face the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, tall and thin, with long silver hair and a long beard, long and crooked nose where laid his half-moon spectacles and behind them, his brilliant blue eyes shone as he looked at them. "You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." He said as he smiled upon them. "Perhaps it would be for the "greater good" if the child is kept alive, I'm sure that is agreeable."

"But who shall take care of the child?" Minerva asked.

"I believe… We hold all responsibility to the child… Being assigned guardian…" Lucius stated only to receive a withering remark from Kingsley.

"Before or after you were incarcerated?" he asked, to receive an equally withering look.

"That ends that then." Dumbledore says in a jolly tone. "Now maybe you can offer the child some butterbeer."

"But Albus!" Minerva spouts.

"That is that for now, until we have a clear view on things." Dumbledore replies in a tone, daring Minerva to continue on.

"So the Riddle child is to be free?" a voice calls out, revealing Phineas Black.

"Yes… The child is to be free." Dumbledore nods.


	5. Chapter 4: Coming Home

Harry Potter and the Crimson Child

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any related characters which belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own Adell, the original character in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Side Notes: "Word" said. _'Word'_ thought. _'Word'_ Parseltongue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Reviews are really greatly GREATLY appreciated. And I only noticed now that all the chapter titles start with the letter 'C', I'll probably try to continue with 'C' titles… Anyways… Snape won't be revived, though will still be in the story… How? You'll find out.

Thank you also for all the reviews. Perhaps every 5th or so chapter, I'll be adding a little place where I'll be answering questions and putting character profiles of both canon and original characters, so you guys may ask questions or send requests if you want.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll #2: Would you like this story to continue and possibly have a sort of sequel in the child's days in Hogwarts?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"So the Riddle child is to be free?" a voice calls out, revealing Phineas Black.

"Yes… The child is to be free." Dumbledore nods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Coming Home

The night ended peacefully with little to no fault, as the child was kept with the Malfoys and everyone was sent off back to their homes the following day, the festivities dying down, families boarding the Hogwarts express back to Platforms Nine and Three Quarters.

As the rest boarded, the Malfoys waited their turn, Lucius conversing in hush tones with Narcissa as Draco sat on a bench, next to the child, who was holding a book in his hands, reading intently, ignoring everyone else, when Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and Kingsley Shacklebot waltzed up to them, earning a full hard on glare from Lucius.

"Aren't we all free to go now, assuming the discussion was done Weasley?" he snarled at them, gripping his walking stick tightly, making his knuckles turn white, and directing his question to Arthur.

"Why yes… Yes it was Malfoy… We were merely showing courtesy in bidding your family and the child a good day when we spotted you." Arthur replied, trying to force on a smile on his face, failing to do so. "Is that so wrong?"

"That's very… kind of you." Narcissa nodded, as she ushered over to Draco and the child, prompting Draco to get his bags and for the child to follow, when Hermione walked over to the child and kneeled down to get a closer look at him.

"Aren't you a simply adorable little boy?" Hermione said, a compliment out of kindness, probably to the child, though her words deemed true as the child was utterly groomed now, wearing neat, black robes, with the Malfoy crest on the sleeve, which was obviously several sizes too large for him, unlike the day before, where the child was merely wearing dark rags as a shirt and torn up pants.

The child merely glared at Hermione, when to everyone's surprise but the Malfoys, he replied; "I'm a girl." Causing Ron to spurt out; "The git is a girl?!"

An embarrassing silence filled the air, and one could almost imagine a red tint on the child's cheek, for a short moment when Lucius, cleared his throat and took the child by the sleeve and gripping Draco by the shoulder, exactly as the whistle blew, signaling the departure of the Hogwarts Express.

"Isn't it about time we board the train?" Lucius drawled. "Unless you want to stay here for another year."

"Of course." Arthur nodded, shoving Draco gently out of the way as he grabbed Lucius by the shoulder, to the man's utter disgust, as he was wheeled by the Weasley on board the train. "I'm sure it would be quite fine if you and we would have a "jolly good time"." He laughed.

"I'm sure we'll have a blast…" the man replied through gritted teeth, before being shoved into the train carriage.

A few moments later, after much shoving and rearranging, the group was neatly sorted, Narcissa, Lucius, Arthur, Bill, Kingsley and Charlie in one compartment, Percy, Molly, and Ginny in another, and George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and the child in the last.

"Want a sandwich Ron?" Hermione asked handing out sandwiches to everyone in the room, having handed one to George and Harry who were by her sides, turning to Ron, a plastic bag in hand.

"Is it bacon?" Ron asked almost too jubilantly as he reached out for the bag.

"Its corned beef Ron, not that it makes any differences." She replied with the roll of her eyes as Ron retreated his hands and folded his arms with a pout, muttering gibberish about hating corned beef… [a/n: Ron Weasley hates corned beef and loves bacon]

"Seriously Ronald." Hermione sighed turning to Draco, sandwich in hand. "Would you want one too Draco?"

Draco was startled at this, but regained his calm composure and shook his head, and turned his head towards the window, which was to his side.

Having gotten a reply, Hermione turned to the little girl sitting between Draco and Ronld, who had resumed reading the book. "Do you want a sandwich?" she asked in a sweet voice, trying to make the little girl speak up… Something she had been attempting for the past thirty minutes of the trip.

Earning no reply, Hermione gave out a loud sigh as she leaned back on her seat, putting the plastic bag down, when Ron commented out loud, "You are weird, really. Don't you get hungry or even try to have a decent conversation like a normal human being?" earning a few looks from Harry and Hermione, especially when he plucked the book from the girl's hands. "What is with this book anyway?" he added, flipping through the pages, when the book was replaced by a sandwich, Ron looking dumbstruck as he turned to the girl who had the book back in her hands.

"Was that a switching spell?" he asked.

"Would you prefer me to hex you?" the girl asked, not taking her eyes of the book. "Because I would love to try out one."

"Blimey… What in the name of Merlin's pants was that all about?" Ron asked, inching away from the little girl who resumed reading.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Weasley. Unless you're a bit politer, I'll make sure you wish you were with your dear mommy right now." Draco sneered, throwing a sharp glare at Ron, before looking back out of the window.

"You think mom would give Draco and her a Weasley sweater too?" George cut in, trying to lift the tension in the air.

"Like I'd want one." Draco hissed.

"It's not all that bad Dorko." George smiled, getting his name wrong on purpose. "It's warm and lovely and all, and I'll slip in a few bulbadox powder, you'll be covered in boils for a week!"

Draco shot up and pointed his wand at George, when the door to their compartment opened…


End file.
